Un appel au secours muet
by Ponglenis
Summary: Le sang est amer, tout comme ses pensées. A quatre pattes, il est la disgrâce d'une famille, il fait défaut à son noble nom. Il dévisage ses mains rouges, un rouge profond qui lui rappelle une fois de plus ce qu'il vient de vivre. Il ne veut plus avancer, pourtant quelqu'un va le forcer. La pire personne.


Coucou les girls et les boys ! J'ai écris ce petit OS en parallèle avec ma fanfic Fatalité Changeante, alors si tu ne l'as pas lu c'est dommage j'espère que tu iras de ce pas le faire car c'est un complément de mon histoire ! Donc je replace le contexte : la guerre est terminée, 4 ans se sont écoulés depuis. Et voilà je vous laisse enjoy mon OS tristounet sur Draco :(

Disclamer : Personnages pas à moi, appartenir à JK Rowling, po moi ouin

Genre : Drame

Aller let's enjoy this fking drama !

 **Un appel à l'aide muet**

 _Il cri._

Le sang est amer, tout comme ses pensées. A quatre pattes, il est la disgrâce d'une famille, il fait défaut à son noble nom. Il dévisage ses mains rouges, un rouge profond qui lui rappelle une fois de plus ce qu'il vient de vivre.

 _Il cri encore._

7 ans de haine, de mensonges, de harcèlement verbal. Aujourd'hui il aimerait tout effacer, tout recommencer. Il pense une fois de plus à rejeter la faute sur cet enfoiré, et pourtant il n'y arrive plus. Néanmoins, cet amertume le conduit à se confesser. Pas à voix haute bien sur, il est déjà une honte pour sa famille, il ne veut pas devenir la raclure que tout le monde le croit être.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il fuit. Il fuit sans jamais se retourner. Ils étaient trois au départ et maintenant il ne reste que lui. Son père a été le premier, puis sa mère. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas perdre la raison ? Il l'avait déjà perdu, bien avant la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'il avait consenti à devenir Mangemort, il avait signé sa fin. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait le choix, il avait le choix de demander de l'aide, de ne pas plonger dans les ténèbres. Mais fils à papa oblige, il voulut faire ce qu'il croyait être protéger le nom de sa famille. Il avait fait tout le contraire. Aujourd'hui, la famille Malfoy est connue pour être des lâches, des traîtres à leur propre sang.

Il contemple le rouge sur ses mains une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas, mais on ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Il a du se défendre. Contre qui ? Des Mangemorts. Il est traqué par ceux qui ont survécu, parce qu'il est un traître.

 _Il ne sait pas comment s'en sortir, il est acculé._

Sa mère l'a supplié de survivre et de se racheter, mais il ne peut pas. Il a bien trop de fierté pour se racheter de quoi que ce soit. Revenir vers lui ? Ça jamais. Plutôt crever que de supplier Saint Potter de l'aider.

Il aimerait que le temps s'arrête, là maintenant. Il aimerait revoir le sourire de sa mère, la main aimante de son père lui caressant la tête. Il ne lui reste que des bribes de souvenirs, et ceux auxquels ils pensent ne lui donne pas envie de sourire. Il se revoit pleurer dans les toilettes des filles, il se revoit recevoir le « **Sectumsempra** » de Potter. Il revoit sa vie défilé devant ses yeux une seconde fois. Si seulement tout avait pu se terminer à cet instant, il n'en serait pas là. Mourir de la main du Survivant est un honneur non ?

 _Il réfléchit._

Potter avait-il vraiment voulu le tuer ? Si oui pourquoi lui avoir sauvé la vie par la suite dans la salle sur demande ? Ah oui. Potter avait une conscience, un cœur. Pas comme lui. Lui il l'aurait laissé mourir, il aurait une fois de plus fui. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est.

 _Un lâche_.

Il regarde le ciel. Il va pleuvoir, il le sent. Il lâche un rire nerveux. Qu'il est pitoyable pense-t-il. Il est là, sur le sol, à quelques mètre de sa victime, couvert de son sang et il est incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

 _Il tremble fiévreusement._

Il a froid, il est exténué. Il se met à imaginer que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, lui ôter son fardeau. Mais personne ne vient.

 _Personne ne viendra.._

Il repense une fois de plus à Potter. S'il était là, il l'aiderait. Il en est sur. Il sourit. Un vrai sourire, un de ceux qui est reconnaissant. Finalement, quel bien lui ont rapporté ces sept années de haine et de jalousie envers Potter ? Aucun. Il aimerait retourner en arrière et dire au Draco de onze ans de ne pas être jaloux, d'accepter le fait que Potter soit… plus fort que lui.

 _Un frisson le parcours._

C'est la première fois qu'il se l'avoue, il lui aura fallu perdre tout ce qu'il possédait avant d'y arriver. Il songe à se rendre aux Aurors. Eux aussi le recherche, parce qu'il a commis des meurtres en tentant d'échapper aux Mangemorts. La prison d'Azkaban doit être un vrai luxe comparé à ce qu'il vit depuis quelques temps.

 _Il rit les lèvres closes._

Voilà qu'il en était à s'imaginer vivre à Azkaban. Foutaises. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas deux jours avant de supplier les détraqueurs de le tuer.

Il entend des bruits derrière lui, des bruits qu'il ne reconnaît que trop bien. Plusieurs personnes venaient de transplaner. Encore des Mangemorts ? A vrai dire, Mangemort ou pas, ce ne pouvait être qu'un ennemi pour lui.

Il tente de se lever, mais ses jambes cèdent sous son poids. Il attrape sa baguette et se retourne. Mourir ? Très bien mais mourront fier. Il aperçoit des silhouettes qui se rapprochent. Il reconnaît leur cape noir : des Aurors. L'un d'eux s'avance vers lui. Il tente d'afficher un regard sérieux, mais il est trahi par sa baguette tremblotante. Il croise le regard du sorcier, et il comprend. Il laisse tomber sa baguette et se rend.

« _Pardon maman… je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.._ »

La salle est remplie de monde et le bruit incessant de leur jérémiades commence à faire monter d'un cran la patience de tout un chacun. Il est debout, en plein milieu, montré comme un monstre. Attaché si méticuleusement qu'il n'arrive même pas à compter le nombre de chaînes qui l'entoure. Au moins il ne risque pas d'essayer ne serais-ce qu'une seconde à s'échapper, il ne peut même pas bouger le petit doigt. Le juge en face de lui, bien plus en hauteur, ne semble guère prêter d'attention à l'accusé, c'est-à-dire lui. Il sourit bêtement. Un procès ? Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de faire ça ? Il était coupable tous le monde le savait. Il allait seulement déballer devant lui tous les crimes qu'ils avaient commis, et la foule, indignée, lui jetterait des insultes à la figure.

 _Que cela cesse au plus vite…_

Il veut demander au juge de commencer le procès maintenant, pour que cela se finisse rapidement qu'ils puissent tous rentrer chez eux pour le dîner, mais il se ravise. Il est arrogant certes, mais courageux ça non.

 _Le juge toussote et fait taire la salle._

Enfin, l'Enfer peut commencer. Il entend à peine le juge énumérer les nombreux crimes qu'il a à son actif : meurtres d'anciens Mangemorts, agressions d'Aurors, usage de la magie devant des moldus et bien sur loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'a pas honte, mais il n'est pas fier. Il veut juste que tout s'arrête. Il ne veut plus se cacher. Il entend le juge lui demander s'il est bien coupable de ces actes, et il répond « Oui ». A quoi bon plaider innocent quand vous savez que vous ne l'êtes pas et que vous ne vous en sortirez pas ? Le juge est sur le point d'annoncer sa sentence. Il demande si des personnes veulent témoigner en sa faveur.

 _Il rigole bêtement, et tout le monde l'entend._

Qui voudrait témoigner franchement. En plus, ça serait mentir devant la loi. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de quiconque. Il relève la tête et regarde autour de lui. Il remarque que Saint Potty n'est pas là. Tant mieux, le dernier visage humain qu'il est envie de voir n'est certainement pas le sien. Surtout si c'est pour voir son visage triomphant devant la misère qu'il est devenu.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre dans un énorme fracas, ce qui fait sursauter plus d'une personne, d'ailleurs Draco aussi aurait sursauter s'il pouvait bouger. Le juge semble mal à l'aise, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il bredouille. Alors Draco décide de regarder vers cette fameuse porte, et ce qu'il voit ne l'enchante pas.

 _Harry Potter._

Super, le Survivant était en retard, il a failli louper la fête du siècle : la condamnation de Draco Malfoy.

Il a été mis au silence, alors Draco ne peut pas crier à Potter de s'en aller, qu'il ne veut pas le voir ici. Mais ses lèvres scellées lui rappellent qu'il est impuissant en ce moment. Il croise le regard du Survivant, et c'est la première fois qu'il le voit le regarder ainsi. Pas de pitié non, il semble inquiet, mais surtout, il est déterminé. Déterminé à faire quoi ?

Ah, sûrement à allonger sa liste de crimes. Pourquoi pas violences verbales envers celui qui a sauvé le monde ? Ça sonne bien.

Il se rapproche de lui. Maintenant il est en face de lui, planté comme un piquet. Il le jauge du regard, puis, il prend son menton et fait tourner sa tête à droite puis à gauche. Draco lui fait de grands yeux, surpris étant un mot bien trop faible pour définir ce qu'il ressentait. Pour réponse, Potter lui sourit.

Un sourire sincère. Une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. « _Il va me sauver_ ». Et il avait raison. Le brun se retourne face à l'audience, son visage se referme et il redevient sérieux.

« - _Je ne laisserai personne envoyer Malfoy à Azkaban_ »

Potter le chevalier servant qui arrive au secours des plus démunis.

En y repensant, il aurait bien aimé être son ami.. mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Voilà un petit OS qui j'espère vous aura fait plaisir. J'en sortirais un sur Harry quand ma fanfiction **Fatalité Changeante** aura atteint le point voulu ahah. Laissez moi vos avis ça me ferait très plaisir !


End file.
